No More Bad Dreams
by christian95
Summary: A/N-this is a tie in story to my other story Bittersweet Love...well i decided it has been a while since my last Ralph x Vanellope Jawbreaker story and I looked through all my old stories and decided to write a fluffy little oneshot Summary-Vanellope has a bad dream who better to comfort her then her husband Ralph? enjoy


Okay so one day I was sitting around thinking to myself I haven't written a** good Jawbreaker Ralph x Vanellope fanfic in a while so I decided to dig back into all my old Jawbreaker stories and began reading back before finally deciding to write a one-shot story Btw to everyone else this is a tie in to Bittersweet Love also I know I probably lost some readers and I apologize for my previous writing style but I have a new one more commas and periods and less use of the word tone anyways…**

**~enjoy~ **

**Sugar Rush in front of Vanellope's Castle**

"**Wreck It Ralph you have been charged with trying to overthrow a king and to put a error into the throne and for this you are sentenced to death by beheading…. now next we have Vanellope Von Schweetz" says Sour Bill an a cold manner with a sneer **

**Ralph is then escorted over to the guillotine and as soon as he is in front of it, he is secured into the latch of the guillotine**

**To guards then bring out Vanellope Von Scheetz who begins crying as soon as she sees Ralph being escorted to the guillotine **

"**Please! Please don't do this! Do what you will with me but let him go!" screams out Vanellope as tears stream down her face **

"**Oh no wait before we carry on with her…..let the glitch watch her lover die" says King Candy as he sits upon his throne watching the execution take place **

"**No! please! Ralph! I love him! Please don't do this!" screams out Vanellope sadly as more tears flow **

"**Go ahead executioner…..off with his head!" says King Candy happily with a smile on his face **

**Suddenly the blade comes down to behead Ralph….**

* * *

Vanellope suddenly wakes up from her nightmare with a loud scream as she suddenly rubs her eyes and looks around to make sure it was just a dream,

"Vanellope!? What's wrong!?" says Ralph in a concerned manner as he puts his hand on Vanellope's shoulders.

Vanellope then suddenly wraps her arms around Ralph holding onto him tightly and burying her face into his chest as she sobs

"Oh god Ralph it was horrible! King Candy ruled again and you were getting beheaded and I was forced to watch" says Vanellope slightly muffled by Ralph's chest and her sobs

"Hey, Hey now shush It's okay I am here and I swear nothing like that will ever happen, no matter what" says Ralph sweetly as he rubs Vanellope's back and then kisses her forehead

"Promise?" says Vanellope sniffling slightly

"I promise" says Ralph lovingly as he rubs up and down Vanellope's back

"You can stop rubbing my back now you big mushy gushy marshmallow" says Vanellope sarcastically with a grin

"Hey well excuse me for trying to be comforting" says Ralph in a half defensive tone as he crosses his arms and turns away from Vanellope

"Oh did I hurt the big diaper baby's feelings" says Vanellope jokingly as she pinches Ralph's cheek

"Nope not at all princess sugar brat" says Ralph sarcastically with a smirk

"Hey I ain't no princess I am a president, thank you very much!" says Vanellope in a half defensive tone of her own

"Oh c'mon, are you saying you don't like the crown and the long elegant pink dress with bubblegum diamonds on it along with your red crown and your pink lollipop scepter" says Ralph mockingly with a grin

"I don't even like pink! so shut it Stinkbrain" says Vanellope as she punches Ralph in the arm

"Ow! You know for a short stack you pack quite a punch" says Ralph as he rubs his arm

"Hey I ain't short!" says Vanellope as she punches Ralph in the arm once more

Ralph then chuckles before laying back on the bed, Vanellope then lays back with him

"You know you really are a royal bratty pain in my butt" says Ralph jokingly with a chuckle

"Yeah but I am your royal bratty pain in the butt" says Vanellope sweetly with a grin

"And I wouldn't have it any other way" says Ralph lovingly as he kisses Vanellope on the cheek

Vanellope then jumps up and kisses Ralph on the lips, the two stay lip locked for a while before finally breaking apart

"I love you Ralph" says Vanellope lovingly as she cuddles up to Ralph

"I love you too" Vanellope says Ralph equally as loving as he cuddles up with Vanellope

The two of them then go to sleep together in each other's arms

* * *

**~The End~ **


End file.
